Welcome To California
by dizzydflashy
Summary: Aero Varnado, a Florida native tells his father that he wanted to move to California to live with his sister named Mercedes Varnado. So he gets what he wants and moves to California which means, a new school, new home, and new rules. Will Aero like the different environment or will he decide to go back with father? (Sorry if the summary sucks, hopefully the story is better)


**September 15, 2014**

"Okay class, I want everyone to sit down, take out your history books, and turn to chapter 26 and read that entire chapter. And while you do that I am going to take attendance, so when i call your name, I want you to say here." Mr. Brooks said to his class

"Alexander Rusev...I guess he's absent once again"

"Aero Varnado...I guess he's absent also"

"Alexis Kauffman"

"Here" said a cheerful yet laid back blonde with blue highlights in her hair

"Joseann Offerman"

"Here" said a small, caramel skinned latina

"Mercedes Varnado"

"I'm here Mr. Brooks" said an average height, light-skinned african-american women, while putting on her shutter shades

"Okay, oh and next time just say here, like I told you to"

"Okay sorry geez" Mercedes said with sarcasm in her voice

"Saraya Bevis"

"Here" said a pale, taller woman, with a british accent

"Taylor Rotunda"

"I'M HERE MR. BROOKS AND I B-" said an abnormally excited student, who was about six feet tall

"Yeah yeah you "bolieve" you'll do good today I get it, you don't need to say it everytime"

"Okay sir just as long as you know"

"Tenille Dashwood"

"Here" said another blonde except without any other colors in her hair

"And Pamela-"

"I'M HERE SIR AND READY TO LEARN" said a small brunette who was also abnormally excited to be in class

"Ummm okay now that that's taken care of anybody want to tell us what they just r-"

"IM HERE MR. BROOKS, SORRY I'M LATE I...GOT IN AN ACCIDENT ON MY WAY HERE" said a shorter male, with the same complexion as a three musketeer candy bar, with his clothes tattered and a noticeable bruise on the right side of his face, as he limped into the classroom

"Mr. Varnado, normally I'd tell you to leave, but since it's your first day at this school, I'm going to let you take a seat" Mr. Brooks said causing Mercedes to look up at the student who came late and was also beat up

"Thank you" Aero said as he went to sit in the back corner of the classroom to sit by himself but was stopped by a female voice calling his name

"Aero come here" Mercedes said patting the seat next to her signaling him to sit next to her causing Aero to turn around and limp to the seat and sit down. "Aero what the fuck happened to you" Mercedes said as she put her glasses on her head and started to cry"

"Sis don't cry, I'm okay I promise" Aero said trying to make his sister stop crying

"Saraya did he just call her his sis" Alexis whispered to the younger british girl

"That's what I heard, and besides they have same last name so they probably are brothers and sisters" Saraya whispered back to Alexis

"Well technically that doesn't automatically make them related Saraya, There's a lot of people who share the last names with others, but don't even know each other so yeah... you can't be to sure"

"Okay Alexis first of all, they have the same last name, second, she told him to sit next to her, third, she's sitting their crying for him. And on top of all of that, they kind of look alike"

"That is true, and now that you said something, I do see the similarities between them two"

"But Aero, look at you, you have a giant bruise on your face and your clothes are all fucked up" Mercedes said as she continued crying for her little brother "Who did this to you"

"Sis I know I look horrible, but I'm fine and I'm sorry but I can't tell you who did this to me" Aero told his older sister as he pulled her into his arms

"Why not? I'm your sister for Christ sake, your big sister in fact."

"I know, but it's just-"

"I'm here Phillip" a tall figure said as he entered the classroom

"Fuck" Aero said to himself as the man entered the room

"Alexander next time you call me that, I'm not letting you into my classroom so sit down and do what everyone else is doing" Mr. Brooks told him with obvious irritation in his voice

"Bro why are you putting your head down. Oh hell no, did he do this to you?" Mercedes said as she rubbed the back of her little brother, and he just simply nodded his head even though it was still on the table. "Okay that's all I need to-" Mercedes started as she tried to stand up but was sat back down by Aero pulling her arm down

"No please don't draw his attention over here, it's just going to make things worse" Aero begged to Mercedes as he saw her getting more and more angry the longer he was holding her back from attacking the tall bulgarian

"But-"

"Please sis I'm begging you. Please don't do anything"

"Okay fine, I won't do anything to him I promise"

Mercedes kept her promise with her little brother but unfortunately it didn't matter whether she did or if she didn't because, about twenty minutes later, the attacker of Aero still found his way to catch sight of his victim and attempted to continue what he started even though class was still in session.

"Hey new kid" the tall bulgarian student called out to Aero, but got ignored by him which in term, angered the older student causing him to ball up a piece as he attempted to throw it at Aero

"Do it and I'll make sure you stay after and sweep my entire classroom. I don't care if you're late to your next class, and I doubt that you care either" Mr. Brooks said as he caught Alex trying to throw his paper at Aero, causing Rusev to put his arm down and start doing his work again

About half an hour passed, then the bell rang and Mr. Brooks gave students to pack up and be dismissed from the classroom, all but one student

"Aero can I have a word with you? And don't worry, I'll give you a late pass just in case you don't make it in time" Mr. Brooks said as he noticed Aero about to leave the classroom which made both Mercedes and Aero turn back around and walk towards Mr. Brooks

"Sure, what's up Mr. Brooks?" Aero said once he reached the teacher's desk

"Is Rusev the reason why you were late today?

Aero just simply looked at Mr. Brooks in confusion since he didn't actually know any students by name due to the fact that it was his first dayat this school. "Who is Rusev?"

"The tall guy who I told not to throw the paper or else he'd be sweeping my class after the bell rang"

"Ooooh him? Yeah he is the reason why I was late today, but I promise I won't be late anymore to your class"

"It's okay, that's not my main concern. My main concern is your safety, so let me guess he did this because you're a new student didn't he?" Mr. Brooks asked so Aero just nodded his head as he began to speak

"Yea but please don't say anything about it, I know you're obliged to inform someone because you're a teacher, but I'm asking you not to say anything to anyone please"

"Okay I won't say anything, but I need you to be careful around him okay?

"Okay, thanks Mr. Brooks" Aero said as he shook the hand of his teacher and got himself and his sister a late pass since the tardy bell was about to ring

"Oh and Aero, just to let you know, every two months this school allows students during lunch to go to a fitness room, where they have a boxing ring for students who don't get along to let out all their anger, but it's only for one day every two months. So if you'd like to do it, the next one is next month on the seventh"

"Okay thank you, I'll definitely look into it" Aero said as him and his sister left the classroom

**Well hopefully you like this chapter. And also PM me if you'd like to see any other WWE/NXT characters (even if they don't wrestle anymore). P.S. sorry I used so many commas in this chapter**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter**


End file.
